Morte
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: Quando a Batalha das Doze Casas termina, Kanon sabe do resultado primeiro que todos. Não por fontes secretas ou espiões adiantados, mas por seu próprio sangue. FIC ESCRITA PARA PARTICIPAR DA TERCEIRA FASE DO CONCURSO SAINT SEIYA 20 ANOS, DO SITE PANDORA'S


O Templo Submarino estava agitado e Kanon observava o "céu" marinho. Era assim até em seu tempo de mais moço; o céu, e somente ele, o consolava. O mar também. E agora ambos uniam-se num só. Afinal, não olhava o céu em si, mas sim o Oceano, que servia de firmamento aos servidores de Poseidon.

- Dragão Marinho! – a sereia Tétis aproximou-se dele com uma reverência.

- O que é?

Ele respondia seco. Sempre fora assim com todos desde que... não, era melhor não lembrar. Aquela recordação era a única coisa que o fazia fraquejar de verdade. Todavia, ao menos a seu ver, logo a superaria. O Santuário de Atena estava em guerra contra ela própria, revelando a podridão com a qual o Mestre governara o local por treze anos. Se a verdadeira deusa vencesse, o próprio armamento dela estaria prejudicado; se o Santuário triunfasse, mataria a divindade e deixaria um obstáculo a menos a ele e seus planos. De qualquer modo o resultado era favorável para si. Mesmo assim, Kanon andava apreensivo...

- Finalmente temos notícias da Batalha das Doze Casas, senhor.

- Por que não disse logo? Ande, fale!

Ele já sabia quais eram, mas queria a confirmação dos espiões oficiais. Sabia, não por fontes secretas, mas sim apenas suas.

- O Santuário perdeu. Atena deu cabo do domínio do Patriarca.

Na noite anterior, uma estranha sensação o invadira...

- É? E quanto aos chamados Cavaleiros de Ouro? Quantos sobraram?

Era terrível. Uma parte de si se esvaía. Ainda uma parte de si! Tanto tempo, tanto esforço para esquecê-lo, apenas fizeram com que o amor que sentia por ele fosse mais e mais evidente a si próprio. Nunca conseguira de fato cortar os laços que os prendiam um ao outro.

- Sobreviveram apenas Áries, Touro, Leão, Virgem, Libra e Escorpião, segundo os dados que me foram repassados.

O nome da constelação guardiã dele não constava na lista. Ordenou que Tétis repetisse a lista, o que ela fez sem pestanejar. Então era como diziam: gêmeos podiam mesmo sentir a morte um do outro à distância. Gêmeos na armadura, no DNA, no período de nascimento. Na vida e na morte também.

- E quanto ao Mestre? Descobriram a identidade tão bem escondida dele?

Em sua época era Shion, o Cavaleiro de Áries da antiga geração. Todos sabiam disso, apesar de ele, tradicionalmente, ocultar o rosto com uma máscara. Algum tempo após Kanon chegar ao Reino Marinho, ele próprio soube que tal identidade andava tão bem oculta, que sequer de seu primeiro nome as pessoas tinham conhecimento. Só podia ser... ele, apenas ele. Mais ninguém.

- Sim, senhor.

- Qual era sua designação?

Seus olhos rebrilharam por um segundo, pois Kanon já sabia há muito, intimamente, a resposta pela qual ansiava.

- Saga, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos.

Uma pontada de dor invadiu-o de forma involuntária. Disfarçou, é claro, pois nem a sereia nem ninguém no Templo Submarino sabia de seu parentesco ou relação com Saga.

- Ele morreu?

- Sim.

- Quem o matou?

Inquiria isto como um irmão quase desesperado e disposto a vingar a morte do outro. A morte de seu algoz. Daquele que cometera o erro que tanto condenara em si, Kanon. Ele deveria estar feliz e desforrado, por mais que se tratasse de seu último familiar vivo. E estava vazio.

- Ele se matou, senhor. Ao que parece, Saga sofria de algo parecido com dupla personalidade. Seu poderio era tão grande, que apenas sua face boa fora capaz de sobrepujar a má.

Era irônico. A face má de seu irmão havia provavelmente dominado a boa por treze anos, para simplesmente ser morta no final. Morta por aquele que fora seu hospedeiro.

- Dragão Marinho, senhor, não é por nada, mas precisamos agir contra os Cavaleiros de Atena agora que estão enfraquecidos.

- Eu sei! Escute, vá colocando os soldados e os marinas em sinal de alerta, enquanto eu vou planejar algo a esse respeito. Nada pode ser posto em ação sem que pensemos antes. Não quero ser incomodado em hipótese alguma, está me ouvindo?

- Estou, General! Parto agora mesmo.

Tétis se foi enquanto Kanon voltava pesado a seus aposentos. Lá estando, contemplou os espelhos, cobertos com um pano branco por sua ordem desde que chegara. Não conseguia se mirar neles. Ainda não.

Tudo que faria por ora seria sair à janela e observar o firmamento marinho outra vez. Uma lágrima furtiva escapou de seus olhos, enquanto um nó apertava sua garganta até quase não poder respirar. Limpou a lágrima, aborrecido, querendo também enxotar o nó e não conseguindo.

Era engraçado... apesar do "céu" marinho ser diferente do firmamento comum, jamais soubera o porquê de ele não o consolar tanto quanto o primeiro. Apesar de haver o mar por cima, também era céu.

E ali, estando tão perto de ganhar o que sua ambição tanto lhe demandara; prestes a conquistar o poderia total como sempre ansiara; ali recostado à janela de seu suntuoso quarto de Intendente direto de Poseidon, descobriu finalmente o porquê.

Aquele "céu", à noite, não tinha uma única estrela que lhe sorrisse.


End file.
